Valentine's Day
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: Lucy likes Natsu, but she's afraid to tell him because she's afraid he might not feel the same way. Will she tell him? Read and find out ;)


**Valentine's day story! :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! ;) Please **Review****

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day<p>

One morning Lucy came into the guild.

˝Hey, Lucy! How are you?˝ Mira asked her.

˝Oh, I'm fine...˝ She answered. Mira noticed something was wrong.

˝Why such a sad face, Lucy? Tomorrow is Valentine's day. You should be excited!˝ Mira smiled.

˝What's there to be excited about. I don't have anyone. Again.˝ Lucy said.

˝There must be someone you like?˝

˝Well, there is one guy, but I don't think he feels the same way.˝

˝You can't know if you don't ask him. Who is this guy?˝

˝No one.˝

˝Come on Lucy, tell me!˝ Mira begged Lucy to tell her.

˝No, Mira! I won't tell you! I'm sorry.˝

˝What are you two talking about?˝ Erza asked.

˝Hay, Erza!˝

˝Hay!˝

˝So? What are you two talking about?˝ She asked again sitting next to Lucy.

˝Nothing.˝ Lucy said.

˝Lucy likes someone and she won't tell me who is it?˝ Mira-jane said.

˝Lucy? So, who's this guy?˝

˝Like I already said, I'm not telling anyone!˝ Lucy got up of the chair and started walking away, but the Erza pulled her back.

˝You're not going anywhere until you tell us who is it?˝ Erza said. And both her and Mira-jane stared at Lucy.

˝Come on! Tell us!˝ Erza begged.

˝No!˝

˝Who's telling what?˝

˝Some secrets? I like secrets! Who's telling secrets?˝ Suddenly Gray and Natsu showed up.

˝Hi, you two!˝

˝Hi guys!˝

´Natsu!´ ˝Oh, hi.˝ Lucy started blushing.

˝Come on Lucy! Spill it!˝

˝Lucy has a secret?˝ Natsu asked.

˝Really? What is it?˝ Gray asked.

˝Uhh... I'm not telling you!˝ Lucy got up and ran out.

˝Why did she ran off like that?˝

˝Lucy likes some guy, and she dosn't wanna tell him because she's afraid he doesn't feel the same way.˝ Mira explained it to Natsu and Gray.

˝And she doesn't wanna tell us who it is.˝ Erza added.

´Lucy, who's that guy?´ ˝I'm going to talk to her!˝ Natsu ran out of the guild trying to find Lucy.

* * *

><p>Luca walked around the town. ´I can't tell him. He probably doesn't feel the same way...´ Lucy was thinking.<p>

˝Lucy! There you are!˝ Natsu showed up behind her.

˝Natsu!˝ Lucy jumped.

˝Hey! Mira told us you like some guy.˝

˝Yeah. So?˝

˝Who is it?˝

˝Non of your business!˝ Lucy said walking away.

˝Your not going anywhere until you tell me who is it!?˝ Natsu grabbed her arm.

˝Why should I tell you!˝ Lucy yelled.

˝Cause you're my best friend and I wanna help you!˝ He yelled back.

˝Well, you can't help me with this!˝

˝And why not?˝

˝Becouse...˝

˝What?˝

˝The guy I like...˝ ´Should I tell him? Maybe he feels the same way. But what if...no... I can't...´

˝Who is it?˝

˝I can't tell you!˝

˝Why not? Is he threatening you?˝

˝No! I just can't tell you!˝ Lucy yelled again.

˝But, Lucy...I...˝ She ran off.

* * *

><p>Natsu went beck to the guild.<p>

˝Hey Natsu! Where's Lucy?˝ Mira

˝I don't know.˝ He answered.

˝You haven0t found her?˝ Gray asked.

˝I did found her, but she doesn't wanna tell me...She was acting really weird.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yes. I don't know why won't she tell me?˝ Natsu was wondering.

* * *

><p>Lucy got back to her apartment.<p>

˝I can't tell him!˝ Lucy said.

˝What can't you tell HIM?˝ Someone said from behind.

˝What? Erza! What...How did you get in here?!˝

˝That doesn't matter. Who's that guy?˝

˝I'm not going...˝

˝How are you so sure he doesn't feel the same way?˝

˝Becouse...he... I...He's my best friend and I think he sees me only as a friend that's it! I can't tell him! I can't! I just can't!˝

˝Your best friend? Oh my God it's Natsu!˝ Erza shouted.

˝How did you...?˝

˝You said 'He's my best friend...'˝

˝Ohh...˝

˝Tell him, I think it'll turn out great. Trust me.˝

˝E...Erza...˝

˝Don't worry I won't tell him.˝ Erza said and smiled to Lucy. Lucy smiled back.

˝Thanks Erza.˝

* * *

><p>Next day... Valentine's day...<p>

Lucy woke up and got to the guild.

˝Hey Mira!˝

˝Hey Lucy! How are you?˝

˝I'm fine!˝ Lucy answered and smiled.

˝Oh, I see. That's good, huh?˝

˝Yes. Um, did you see Natsu?˝

˝He was here this morning. He said he was going for a walk.˝

˝Oh, okay. Bye Mira! See ya later!˝

˝Bye Lucy!˝ Mira said and smiled.

Lucy was looking for Nats all around town and finally found him. He was standing by a tree.

˝Natsu! Hey, Natsu!˝ He heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Lucy running towards him.

˝Hey, Lucy!˝

˝Natsu...I wanted to apologize.˝

˝What for?˝

˝I yelled at you and all that and I wanted to say I'm s...˝ Lucy said.

˝You don't have to apologize Lucy!˝ Natsu said and smiled.

˝Natsu... You know that guy I like...˝

˝Yes?˝ He looked at her. She was slightly blushing.

˝The guy I like is...˝

˝Is?˝ Natsu was getting impatient.

˝The guy I like is you! You're the one, Natsu.˝ She started blushing even more.

˝R...really?˝ Natsu started blushing too.

˝Yes.˝

˝I...I like you too Lucy.˝

˝Y...you do?˝

˝Yes.˝ He smiled and got closer to her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck.

˝Lucy...I promise you that I'll always be here for you.˝ He said looking at her.

˝Always?˝

˝Always.˝ He said and they kissed again.


End file.
